


I have nothing, nothing if I don't have you (both)

by Thandra



Series: finding you (both) I found myself [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Oral Sex, POV Eliot Spencer, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thandra/pseuds/Thandra
Summary: “So, Blindfolds? Should we get one?” Alec asks, biting his lips. Eliot grunts, Parker giggles.Or: an ordinary evening with his partners tuns into a night of discovery and marvel, Eliot is not complaining.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: finding you (both) I found myself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I have nothing, nothing if I don't have you (both)

Eliot always thought he was just one guy, as ordinary as you can get. He’s not exceptionally smart like Hardison, or extremely observant like Sophie, nor as frustratingly calculating like Nate - he’s just a guy, one that knows how to take and give punches, okay; but still just a guy. All the things that make him different from other people, all the things that make him the best at what he does, come from a very strict training schedule and a lot of effort - with the years and the will, everyone can become what he is, nothing so special about it. Lately, that conviction has started to waver. 

He’s on the couch, the door hidden from view but with alarms systems active and working, the windows are clear and secured, there’s a knife under the couch and a whole set of other weapons of all kind hidden in the kitchen - many would call it hypervigilance, Eliot doesn’t bother giving it a name: this is how he’s been since he joined the army at the tender age of eighteen, he barely remembers how it was to  _ not be  _ always ready _.  _

Alec is on his right, sprawled on the couch stretching his long legs, with his head cushioned on Eliot’s chest; Parker is on his left, hugging a bowl of popcorn with her toes tucked under his tight. Once they would have been unknown variables, people crowding his space and safeness, adding to the risks; now they are-  _ they’re a safe place.  _ He can trust the security system because Hardison put it in place, he can trust Parker’s survival instincts maybe more than he trusts his own.  _ He can trust them, he’s safe with them.  _

“Mhn” Parker hums, frowning at the empty bowl in utter betrayal - chocolate covered popcorn, one of her favourite snacks and not one that Eliot lets her have very often; so she kind of hogs them for herself and gets sad when they’re over. Eliot won’t let her pout sway him though: those two need all the rules he can enforce on their utterly ridiculous diet. 

Eliot sees her put the bowl on the coffee table, shift a little on her sit - he shares a look with Hardison:  _ he gives it three minutes before she bolts in some way;  _ Hardison scoffs,  _ a minute tops.  _ “I’m bored,” Parker whines, just as they predicted. Alec opens his mouth, one finger up and glancing at the movie with a wince - they've been slowly making their way into the Lord of the Rings trilogy,  _ slowly _ being the key word: no need to say Parker doesn't have the right attention span to follow more than six hours of complicated, fantasy plot. They've been pausing it and starting it again for a week, they're still at the second movie; Hardison is slowly getting more and more frustrated, Eliot can't wait to see him cry when he snaps. 

Alec doesn't actually get the chance to say anything at all, since Parker simply stretched and got rid of the threadbare top she was wearing - Alec smirks, Eliot has to suppress a snort: nudity is not a thing Parker has ever worried about ever, not with them. And yet, it still makes Alec go beautifully speechless and a little bit enchanted. Eliot loves the way his eyes go a little awed every time, he shares the sentiment completely. 

Parker giggles at their reaction and plops down between them -  _ on top of them,  _ is a more honest description actually. “We ain’t ever gonna finish the damn movie, are we?” Alec asks, already covering Parker’s neck in kisses and licks; Parker just smirks, giving Eliot a meaningful glance: they love fucking with Hardison, both litteraly and mentally. 

Eliot waggles his eyebrows at her, making her giggle, and then joins in the fun. He starts on Parker’s collarbones, slowly making his way towards her perky nipples; he sucks on them in time with Alec suking at the base of her neck, Parker is a gasping mess in minutes. 

“More” she says, voice way steadier than anyone would expect - except them, they know her well enough to expect just about anything from her. She stands up again, leaving Alec with his eyes still closed, his lips shiny with spit, and just dazed enough to make it sexy and just a little ridiculous - he opens his eyes when Eliot scoffs, to glare at him, but Parker has discarded her pants too now and she’s standing naked in front of them. 

“Damn” Alec breaths out, and then reaches for their secret handshake without even glancing at Eliot - Eliot smiles, even chuckles a little, while bumping his hand with Hardison; Parker giggles, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, making the breasts wiggle a little -  _ Eliot never thought life could be like this.  _

Most people live their life trying to find a purpose, a reason behind the struggle and the pain - Eliot had given up on that at the age of nineteen, with a gun in his hand and blood under his nails, staring into the empty eyes of a man just years his senior, wearing his same uniform, but lying lifeless on the sand.  _ Life is not fair, nor logical: anyone who says they’ve found their purpose is either a liar or delusional  _ \- Eliot resigned himself to it years ago, and yet lately, that conviction too has started to waver. 

Parker lies across their laps, her head on Alec’s covered crotch and her tights on Eliot’s - her fingers have Alec’s cock out in seconds, her tongue already circling the head. Alec moans, tilting his head back, lustful and yet a little surprised every time - Eliot eyes him, a smirk still on his lips; he leans over and kisses him, all bites and a lot of tongue, swallowing his moans one by one. Then he feels Parker’s hand on his own, dragging it right where she wants him, between her tights - Eliot smirks again, at this point he doesn’t think he ever really stopped. 

Alec whines when Parkersuckles on his tip, Eliot chuckles and starts putting some real effort in working his fingers - then Parker seems to get bored, again predictably, and suddenly Eliot ends up with his back on the couch and a mouthful of pussy. Yeah, he's not complaining. 

He looks up and he's greeted with the sight of Hardison's balls, hanging basically above his head, and Parker's lips stretched around his shaft - that's one hell of a picture, and he has what's undoubtedly the best seat to enjoy it. 

Parker is perfect, enthusiastic and shameless, completely unselfconcious and as result driven as always in sex too; Eliot wasn't there for the early days of it, not for the actual physical part, but Parker has always come to him for feelings advice and he remembers very fistincty how it felt to explain to Parker that her previous envounters had nothing in common with what would be like to share your body with someone you love, to recive and give pleasure to someone you trust - Eliot can admit now that that was a conversation she should have had with Alec, not him; another sign that he shouldn't be surprised by his current situation. 

Alec is perfect too, young and cheerful, passionate and devoted, and so honest and gentle, so patient, that sometimes he looks at Parker to see his disbelief mirrored in her eyes. Alec is pure in a way Eliot and Parker haven't been for a long while, he's soft where they had to become diamond hard just to survive: he's precious, because he still wants to look at the world and see the good; and so brave, because he's seen a lot of bad too but he chooses to still believe in the good. Alec touches them like they're fragile, irreplaceable things; he touches Elit like he's pure too, like his hands have never spilt any blood at all.  _ No wonder Eliot has problems believing this is real.  _

Eliot is so concentrated on licking into Parker while trying to catch every frame of Alec’s cock from his marvelous point of view, that the big, warm hand closing around his own cock takes him by surprise - he moans into Parker, that has to take her lips away from Alec’s tip to gasp. Eliot can’t see it, but he bets his partners are sharing a devious look - Eliot is in control, even during sex: the fact that they just made him gasp basically sealed the deal for a night of being the center of their combined, quite enthusiastic attention. Yeah, he’s not complaining here either. 

Parker takes her face away from Alec’s crotch, and he disappears from Eliot’s view; he has barely the time to mourn the view that Parker lifts from him, just to straddle his face again, this tile facing the rest of his body and not Alec. She smirks at him for a second, and then his view is completely covered by her ass; he grabs her cheeks and spreads them, licks from her pussy to the crack and hera her shiver and chuckle, then a warm mouth slows his cock almost entirely - he can’t stop the moan that escapes him, nor the sudden blush. 

He retaliates, spreading Parker even more and pressing on her clit with his thumb, she chuckles again when the mouth leaves him just as suddenly as it appeared. “I’d say” Alec’s voice is rougher, his throat already a bit sore - Eliot loves hearing him like this, he’d love to see him too “this works way better than a blindfold, don’t you think, E?” Eliot wants to growl, since they’re obviously ganging up on him; but then Alec takes both of his balls in his mouth and circles the base of his cock with his fingers. He may have to concede that not being able to anticipate their moves makes everything -  _ hotter.  _

The thing is, he could never imagine doing this with anyone else other than Parker and Hardison: he’s basically giving up on a crucial sense for survival, he may be able to fight a threat even without seeing it; but giving it up willingly, in a situation where he’s already very vulnerable like while having sex, it whould have been truly unimaginable for Eliot - but he trusts Parker and Alec with his life, he trusts them with the deepest more soft parts of his soul, he trusts them not to harm him. 

Eliot is used to being trusted, not to trust. He’s used to loving unconditionally, not being loved back - he’s an ordinary guy who lives an unfair life, he’s only ever counted on himself, and then Alec and Parker came into his life, creeping into his soul so slowly he didn’t even feel it, and loved him back. Completely, unconditionally - everything he has ever known has started to waver, everything he has ever known about himself didn’t match with what they felt for him: he can’t possibly have something as pure, as beautiful as this. It’s not how life works. 

Alec presses a finger just behind his balls, Eliot basically screams into Parker. “Oh!” she gasps, then giggles “this is amazing, he’s feeling it so much!” He feels her shift a little on top of him, and then a finger pokes the head of his cock as a drop of precome dribbles from it - Eliot yelps, not that he’ll ever admit it. Parker giggles, Alec’s tongue licks to the base of his cock to the head and then suckles on it; he hums around it, takes his lips away with a pop. “He does, mama, he really does” Alec chuckles, and then proceeds to swallow all of Eliot at once. 

Eliot screams, Parker gasps again; Alec presses his nose into Eliot’s pubes, moans and then swallows around him - this is going to end way earlier than he anticipated,  _ it’s way too good.  _ Eliot presses on Parker’s clit, licks and sucks into her with more enthusiasm; if he’s going to go down, he’s taking at least one of them with him. Parker moans, starts riding his face; Alec’s moth bobs up and down on him, fingers fondling his balls. 

“Alec” Parker gasps, and the other mle stops his head for a second - Eliot is way to gone, he doesn’t even try to guess what’s happening above him. Parker shifts above him, Alec moves a little between his legs, and suddenly Parker’s tongue is licking the base of his cock and Alec’s tumb is pressing on his asshole. Eliot comes in a shout, his mind actually blancks for a second. 

He feels his partners moving around him as he tries to breathe more air than his lungs can take at the moment; when he opens his eyes, he knows exactly that  _ he can’t be this damn lucky.  _ They’re both sweaty and panting, but they’re not doing anything; they’re sitting at his feet, looking at him with twin cheeky smirks. Alec is hard, leaking a bit from the tip; Parker is not a patient lover, and he’s been riling her up since this started - and yet they do nothing, they just stare at him with a smirk on their lips and love in their eyes. 

“So, Blindfolds? Should we get one?” Alec asks biting his lips, Eliot grunts, Parker giggles -  _ a part of him will never really believe it, because he doesn’t deserve it:  _ Eliot is just an ordinary guy, and life is not fair let alone this good, he’s an ordinary guy who killed people, he has blood on his hands, and Alec and Parker are too perfect. Too good, too trusting, too loving for anyone in the world; but  _ especially way too fucking perfect to want him, to love him -  _ and yet, they do. 

Lately, most of Eliot conventions have started to waver; Alec and Parker, on the other hand, have never been more solid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> So what should have been just a smutty one shot to feel the fandom for the first time actually ended up sparking several smutty ideas: this is going to be a three part series, one from each side of our beloved OT3, discovering kinks they didn’t know they had. Wish me luck on part three, and let me know what you think of this one! Any form of support is greatly appreciated!


End file.
